Mycroft's Pirate Tale
by lazuli dreamer
Summary: Sherlock kecil tidak bisa tidur karena suara-suara yang bergema di kepalanya sangat berisik. Kid!Lock [#Octoberabble, Day 2: Noisy]


Sherlock kecil tidak bisa tidur karena suara-suara yang bergema di kepalanya sangat berisik. _Kid!Lock_ _[#Octoberabble, Day 2: Noisy]_

* * *

Disclaimer for **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (Sherlock Holmes) Steven Moffat & Mark Gatiss (TV Series SHERLOCK by BBC ONE)**

Character: **Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes**

~oOo~

 **Mycroft's Pirate Tale**  
by Little Hatake

.

.

Pintu kamarnya diketuk pelan. Tiga kali. Hening sebentar lalu terdengar ketukan lagi diiringi sebuah suara.

"Myc..."

Mycroft melirik jam kecil di meja belajarnya. Sekarang hampir pukul dua belas malam. Ia belum beranjak tidur karena masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya.

"Myc..." Adiknya, Sherlock yang masih berusia empat tahun, memanggilnya kembali dengan suara mengiba.

Mycroft meletakkan bukunya dan segera membuka pintu. Sherlock kecil terlihat amat gelisah. Wajahnya sudah nampak lelah. Rambut hitam ikalnya berantakan. Baju tidurnya pun kusut. Kedua mata cerdas yang biasanya bersinar jenaka itu sayu. Napasnya sedikit memburu. Ia memegang erat sebuah guling dengan pola lebah-lebah kuning kecil yang lucu.

Sang kakak mengerenyitkan dahi mendapati adiknya dalam keadaan seperti ini. "Sherlock, mengapa kau belum tidur? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam."

"Sangat berisik," jawab Sherlock pelan. Pelukannya semakin mengerat.

Mycroft semakin bingung. "Di mana yang berisik?"

"Di dalam sini sangat berisik." Sherlock menunjuk pelipisnya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur karena suara di kepalaku sangat berisik, Myc."

Kakak Holmes ini langsung mengajak lembut adiknya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar dan duduk di tempat tidur. Ia sangat paham apa yang dialami oleh Sherlock. Saat ia kecil, ia sering mengalami hal itu. Otak anak-anak keluarga Holmes dianugerahi sebuah kejeniusan yang amat luar biasa. Hal ini juga yang terkadang membawa malapetaka bagi dirinya. Suara-suara yang terus bergema, memikirkan segala hal, semuanya berkelebat sangat cepat, membuatnya susah untuk tidur. Namun, semakin bertambah usianya, ia sudah bisa mengendalikan pikirannya.

Sherlock sekarang mengalami fase yang sama. Segala ilmu pengetahuan dapat dengan mudah diserap olehnya. Tapi terkadang informasi itu seakan diputar otomatis oleh otaknya sehingga menimbulkan suara bising di kepala. Membuatnya gelisah dan tak dapat memejamkan mata.

Seperti malam ini.

Mycroft duduk di kursi memandang adiknya. Bingung harus bagaimana.

"Mommy belum pulang. Biasanya Mommy akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu sampai aku tertidur."

Oh iya, Mycroft ingat. Saat ia tidak bisa tidur, ibu mereka pun bersenandung sebuah _lullaby_ pengantar tidur sampai suara di kepalanya berhenti dan hanya ada suara ibunya yang halus dan lembut terdengar. Pada akhirnya, ia berhasil menutup mata diiringi alunan kasih sang ibu. Tapi hari ini, Mommy belum pulang karena sedang pergi bersama Daddy ke acara teman mereka.

Mycroft pun semakin tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. Ia tidak mungkin me-ninabobo-kan Sherlock dengan nyanyian. Lebih baik ia disuruh berpidato di depan kelas daripada bernyanyi.

"Myc, aku lelah... Tapi mereka tak mau berhenti..." Mereka yang dimaksud Sherlock tentu adalah suara-suara itu. Sherlock tampak menyedihkan. Sebenarnya tenaganya sudah habis karena seharian bermain dengan anjingnya, Redbeard. Ia sangat butuh istirahat.

Mycroft tak tega melihat adiknya. "Hmm, sebentar, Sherlock." Ia menuntun Sherlock untuk naik ke tempat tidur. Ayo, berpikir, Mycroft! Berpikir!

Matanya dengan cepat memindai seluruh benda di kamarnya. Ke arah meja belajar, tidak. Hanya ada buku-buku pelajaran. Lemari baju? Ada apa di sana selain pakaian? Rak buku. Ia mengingat buku-buku yang berjajar di sana.

Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. "Bagaimana jika aku menceritakan sebuah kisah untukmu?"

Iris biru kehijauan itu bersinar. "Tentang apa?"

"Kisah tentang..." Sembari berpikir, ia menyelimuti Sherlock. Mycroft pun duduk di sampingnya. Ia teringat sebuah tugas tentang sejarah tentara Inggris. "Bajak laut?"

Mata itu semakin berbinar. "Whoaa! Bukankah bajak laut itu yang memiliki kapal yang besar?"

Mycroft mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Benar. Mereka memiliki kapal yang sangat besar dan mengarungi hampir seluruh lautan di dunia."

Sherlock dengan seksama mulai mendengarkan cerita sang kakak. "Lalu?"

"Bajak laut ini memiliki seorang kapten yang sangat hebat."

"Siapa?"

"Itu, umm..." Mycroft menggaruk kepalanya. Ternyata membuat cerita untuk anak-anak itu tidak semudah yang dibayangkan. "Kapten itu bernama... Kapten Sherlock!"

"Waah, aku menjadi kapten bajak laut!" Sherlock berseru ceria. "Ayo, lanjutkan, Myc!"

"Kapten Sherlock memiliki sahabat setia bernama Redbeard." Mycroft mendengar cekikikan Sherlock. Tentu Sherlock membayangkan anjingnya berlayar bersama dirinya. "Kapten Sherlock dan Redbeard memiliki anak buah yang sangat banyak. Mereka berhasil mengumpulkan banyak harta karun dari berbagai pulau."

"Mereka hebat sekali!"

Mycroft meneruskan ceritanya sembari mengelus lembut kepala Sherlock. Jemarinya menelusup ke setiap helaian rambut ikal itu. "Kapten Sherlock sangat cerdas dan kuat. Tak ada bajak laut lain yang dapat mengalahkan pasukannya."

"Mengapa Kapten Sherlock bisa secerdas itu?" Sherlock mulai menguap. Suaranya mulai terdengar mengantuk.

"Karena ia senang membaca. Semua buku dibacanya, mulai dari ilmu pengetahuan alam sampai strategi perang."

"Apakah Kapten Sherlock baik?"

"Tentu saja. Ia sangat baik kepada semua anak buahnya. Itu yang membuat seluruh pasukannya sangat setia. Kapten Sherlock juga membagikan harta karun yang didapat kepada orang-orang miskin yang ia temui di pulau-pulau saat mereka berlabuh. Suatu hari, saat ia—"

Terdengar suara hembusan napas yang tenang. Mycroft melihat ke arah Sherlock dan ternyata adiknya sudah terlelap. Dadanya naik-turun dengan teratur. Wajahnya damai. Tak ada garis-garis kegelisahan. Akhirnya, suara-suara itu berhenti dan mungkin tergantikan dengan imajinasinya yang tengah mengarungi lautan luas. Berpetualang mencari harta karun di seluruh dunia.

Mycroft tersenyum. Ia menaikkan selimut Sherlock hingga ke dagu, menjaganya agar tetap hangat. Mycroft menguap. Ah, ia pun butuh istirahat. Dirapikannya buku yang berserakan di meja belajar dan lampu dimatikan. Ia naik ke tempat tidur dan menempatkan diri tepat di samping Sherlock.

Betapa berartinya Sherlock untuk Mycroft. Seorang adik kecil yang harus selalu ia jaga dan lindungi. Bagaimanapun beratnya keadaan yang akan Sherlock hadapi, Mycroft telah berjanji ia akan selalu ada untuknya. Karena untuk itulah seorang kakak terlahir ke dunia.

"Selamat malam, Sherlock."

Dan Mycroft pun terpejam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

.

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

Selalu suka sama kisah _childhood_ -nya Mycroft dan Sherlock! Bikin geregetan gimanaaaa gitu, hehehe...

Culik-able banget ga sih mereka? (*o*)


End file.
